Pizza Parlor
.]] The Pizza Parlor is a restaurant in the Plaza. Inside, there is a stage with a piano, three tables with two chairs each, a reception desk, and a large stove. There is also an entrance to the kitchen, where penguins can play Pizzatron 3000. Many penguin couples have dates here. Fictional Pizza Parlor Jobs Some creative penguins have been known to pretend to have special "jobs" in the Pizza Parlor. Penguins invent all kinds of ideas and occupations to employ and work in the culinary establishment, a list of these include: * "Owner": The owner usually walks around the Pizza Parlor or is at the desk. The owner tell the boss who to fire if needed. * "Boss": Usually there are penguins standing at the front desk rambling about hiring and firing other penguins, even though they technically do not operate the Pizza Parlor. * "Waiter": Waiters are often hired by the "Boss" to serve food to the guests, sitting at the Pizza Parlors tables. Bizzarely, it is interesting to note that the waitors are often the chefs of the establishment as well. Waitors have been known to take orders, then immediantly start flipping the pizza. * "Security": Security are technically not Pizza Parlor jobs, but they are most commonly seen there. Many of the more "naughty" penguins stage fake robberies, and the security are usually the ones that stop them. * "Chef": penguins acting as chefs are wearing chef hat and pizza apron . there job is to cook food for the customers . * "Robber": These bad penguins try to rob the Pizza Parlor but the security usually stops them. They usually say "Give me all the money in the cash register!" It is really not a "job". * "Cashier": Cashiers are the one that get the money from the customer after they are done their meal or when they order take out and put the money into the regester. * "Delivery Boy": The delivery boy delivers pizza to member penguins that call the Pizza Parlor and they order pizzas so delivery boys have to take the pizzas to the igloo at the Member Igloo section on the map and when they get there they give the pizzas to the member penguin and then the Delivery Boy gets the money from the member penguin and then come back to the Pizza Parlor and wait for the next call. * "Singer": Singers perform songs up by the piano. Sometimes it can be for a party. For example some penguins were seen singing Christmas Songs during the 2006 & 2007 Christmas Party. Or it could be a romantic song for penguins on dates. * "Agent": Agents undercover usually on a mission. They make sure everything is safe. * "Dancer": Usually works with the singer. They dance while people eat and will sometimes sing. * "Janitor": Cleans up. Trivia * During Camp Penguin, the Pizza Parlor was turned into the Mess Hall resturaunt, and bore a striking resemblance to a messy eating establishment found in a real camp. * During The Fall Fair, the Pizza Parlor was holding a pizza eating contest. All the tables were replaced with one big table littered with half-eaten pizzas. The reception desk was a judge's table and also the Club Penguin Band was there on the piano table which the piano was gone. SWF Object The Pizza Parlor This is the SWF Object of The Pizza Parlor. The rest are on SWF Object Places. Category:Places